Amplifier
Amplifiers have discovered a potent secret of akashic energy: it is capable of acting as a power multiplier for virtually all other known sources of magical energy. They use the power of their veils to increase the potency of their other abilities, whether those be psychic, psionic, arcane, or divine in nature. Many of those drawn to the path of the amplifier view themselves as conduits for the power that flows through them, and see their veils merely as improvements to allow that power to flow more freely. Amplifiers are drawn from multi-class veilweavers who can already shape veils and either cast spells or manifest powers, and they rely on each to fuel the other. Role: The amplifier’s role is typically determined by his manifesting or spellcasting class. Amplifiers know that the only way to strengthen their life energy and grow in power is to travel the world, challenging themselves and testing their abilities to the limits. They eagerly seek out adventuring groups, trusting in strong allies to help them find and confront the greatest challenges. Alignment: Amplifiers can be of any alignment, and usually follow the norms for one or both of their base classes. Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become an amplifier, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Spells: Able to cast 2nd-level spells or manifest 2nd-level powers. * Veilweaving: Able to shape at least 3 veils. * Essence Pool: Must have an Essence Pool of at least 5. Class Skills: The amplifier’s class skills are Heal, Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (psionics), Knowledge (religion) (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Table: Amplifier The following are the class features of the amplifier. Proficiencies Amplifiers gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Veilweaving At 1st level and every level thereafter, the amplifier gains new veils shaped, binds, and essence as though he had gained a level in any one veilweaving class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained. If a character had more than one veilweaving class before he became an amplifier, he must decide to which class he adds each level of amplifier for the purpose of determining his veils shaped and binds known. Spells per Day/Manifesting At 1st level and every level thereafter, the character gains new spells per day or additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in any one spellcasting class or manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of amplifier to the level of whatever other spellcasting or manifesting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level or power points per day, powers accessed and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class or manifesting class before he became an amplifier, he must decide to which class he adds each level of amplifier for the purpose of determining spells per day or power points gained and powers known. Akashic Amplification I Whenever an amplifier casts a spell or manifests a power of 2nd level or lower whose descriptor or subtype matches the descriptor of any of his veils, he can utilize that veil to amplify the power of his spell in one of the following ways: * Amplify: He may spend a move action to increase the caster level or manifester level of the power by 1. This can only be used on spells with a casting time of 1 standard action or less. * Energize: He may use a swift action to disperse the energy of the spell or power directly into a veil with a matching descriptor, increasing its effective invested essence by 1. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 2 + the level of the dispersed spell. * Vivify: The amplifier may cast the spell as part of a special full-round action, using his control of akasha to convert the energy of the spell or power into restorative energy, healing himself for a number of hit points equal to 5 times the level of the converted spell or power. Each time the amplifier gains a new instance of akashic amplification, the level of spell or power he can manipulate with this ability increases by 1. When he gains Akashic Amplification III and V, the bonus to caster or manifester level from the amplify ability increases by 1. At Akashic Amplification II and IV, the duration of his energize ability and the amount healed per spell or power level by vivify improves by 1. Akashic Unity When the amplifier reaches 10th level, he learns how to unify all of his power into a single force. By expending one of his highest level spells or sacrificing a number of power points sufficient to manifest his highest level power known as a standard action, the amplifier causes his veils to surge with power, transforming them into a single semi-translucent shell around his body (this does not obstruct his vision or other senses, but may obscure his facial features, granting a +5 bonus to disguise checks). This shell lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1 + the level of the expended spell or power and grants the following abilities: DR 5/adamantine, Fast Healing 2, and tremorsense 60 feet. In addition, all spells cast or powers manifested while in this shell are automatically affected by the amplify ability granted by Akashic Augmentation. All veils continue to work as normal while unified. The spell or power sacrificed to activate this ability must be at least 5th level. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries